The present invention relates to a device for depositing cells on an analytical plate.
In order to detect lesions of the uterine and/or vaginal cervix, cervical or vaginal samples are taken, with these samples making it possible to prepare cyto-logical suspensions with a view to analyzing them.
In a general manner, these samples can be taken using specific brushes which are then introduced into a flask containing a cell fixative so that the sampled cells can be fixed by the fixative and form a suspension with this fixative.
The cells should then be deposited on an analytical plate.
Various procedures and deposition systems for this type of application are already known from the state of the art.
Thus, means for centrifugation and for filtering have, for example, been employed for obtaining this deposition of cells on the plate.
However, such means are relatively complex, cumbersome, expensive and not particularly convenient to use.
The deposition of the cells can also be obtained by simply allowing them to settle.
In this case, the cell suspension, comprising the cell fixative and the cells, is poured into a reception chamber which is placed above the analytical plate and whose bottom is open and extends opposite a cell deposition zone of the analytical plate.
The cells then deposit progressively onto the plate, after which the fixative is removed from the chamber.
However, it can be understood that this settling operation is very lengthy.
The aim of the invention is therefore to solve these problems.
To this end, the invention relates to a device for depositing cells on an analytical plate, with the said cells being contained in a cell suspension which comprises a cell fixative and the said cells, with the said suspension being poured into a reception chamber which is placed above the analytical plate and whose bottom is open and extends opposite a cell deposition zone of the analytical plate, wherein the bottom of the chamber is in liquid communication with a material for absorbing the fixative for the purpose of absorbing the latter progressively and enabling the cells to be deposited homogeneously on the cell deposition zone of the analytical plate.